


Impact

by shadowlancer_95



Series: Will We Die, Just A Little? [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote Dumbledore as someone more manipulative, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Theseus is trying to be a good brother, but I feel that Dumbles just isn't all rainbows and butterflies, but he doesn't understand Newt, even though I really love Jude Law, he's really trying, there's a reason he and Grindelwald were together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlancer_95/pseuds/shadowlancer_95
Summary: verb/ɪmˈpakt/have a strong effect on someone or something.It is said that the soft beat of a butterfly's wings can lead to a hurricane.Or,Five people in the aftermath of Newt's decision.





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> So, I told myself that I wouldn't write anymore of this pairing, not because I don't want to but because I have other things that I need to be writing, but the more I read through the comments (and I'm so so sorry to those I haven't replied!!! But thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, it makes me so happy to know that I've dragged people with me into Grindelnewt hell XD) the more inspired I felt to write something. So it was that in between whatever free time I had during my holiday I started writing something here and there and this was born.
> 
> You'll see that I've made this a series because yes, I have other ideas of what I want to write (help me I need to focus on my other projects T.T). It's my first time writing Grindelnewt and I honestly didn't expect to like writing this so much. 
> 
> Anyway, this is just a short filler and doesn't really have much Grindelnewt even though I tagged it as such. 
> 
> I do hope you all like this - it kind of ran away from me at the end - and that it fulfills your desire to read about what happened after. (It's angsty af because I was listening to the saddest music I could find.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe unfortunately. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!!
> 
> p.s. can you tell that I'm really enjoying myself writing Grindelwald?

1\. 

Theseus stared blankly at the ground, the cool air a soothing balm against his skin after the scorching heat of the Fiendfyre. But it was a sensation that the auror barely registered. Despite the ancient magic that he’d just performed, despite the feeling of _pure,_ unadulterated _power_ that rushed through him as he dug his wand into the earth, Theseus could only collapse onto the steps of one of the tombs, his mind still reeling from what happened in the rally.

Everything had occurred so quickly, his auror had killed a child reflexively, driving the masses straight into Grindelwald’s arms as the man gently arranged the dead child's corpse, whispering fluttering niceties that Theseus knew were a part of his plan. And then the wizard had burned the area with azure flames, and people had started burning and disintegrating in the Fiendfyre, many good men trying to escape, their efforts futile as the Dark Lord caught them and eradicated them with a simple flick of his wand. Theseus could still hear their echoing screams from being burned alive ringing in his ears. But all of that was akin to background noise in light of the one thing he’d _never_ – in a million years – thought would happen.

Newt had gone with Grindelwald.

Newt, his little brother, had faced Grindelwald and _left_. _With_ him.

He felt a lump sit in his throat. The memory of Newt reaching out to take Grindelwald’s hand replaying itself over and over again in his mind. He’d been struck with fear when Grindelwald had appeared behind his little brother, remembering with sudden clarity that Newt had been the one to reveal the wizard in New York, had directly contributed to the man’s capture and imprisonment. The fear had seized his lungs then, and he had tried his best to get through the Fiendfyre but the spell proved far too strong for him to defeat. He’d been afraid, he’d been so, _so_ afraid that he would be getting a front row view of his brother’s death. It was something he was always afraid of, that Newt would be a target just for being related to him, never mind that his brother had shored up his own fair share of enemies who would love to see him dead.

_Never_ in a million years did he think that Newt would follow the Dark Lord.

Theseus buried his face in his hands, a sob escaping him. Where had he gone wrong? He _had_ tried, hadn’t he? He had tried to understand Newt, but Newt was an enigma and a paradox mixed together and it was just _so_ hard to connect with him. But he’d tried. _Hadn’t_ he? He’d done his best to be the older brother Newt needed.

**_Hadn’t he?_ **

Theseus felt a hand drop onto his shoulder. He lifted his head, meeting Leta’s dark, soulful eyes.

“He’s gone.” He whispered, his voice breaking.

Leta’s face crumpled as well, and she crouched down, wrapping her arms around Theseus as she pressed her forehead against his temple.

Theseus squeezed his eyes shut again, his entire body trembling. “I didn’t think – after what happened in New York, I thought – Newt wouldn’t have gone with Grindelwald. Not willingly. I don’t believe it.”

“Theseus,” Leta whispered, her own composure breaking. “You know how charming Grindelwald can be –”

“This is _Newt_ we’re talking about Leta!” Theseus shouted, wrenching himself away from her, his eyes red-rimmed, “This is _my_ little brother we’re talking about. He loathes violence with a passion and he _hates_ picking a side. He would never –”, his voice faltered slightly, falling to a whisper, “He would never pick Grindelwald’s.”

But how sure could he be? Before tonight, he’d assumed that he and Newt would never be on opposite sides when it _truly_ mattered. And yet… How well did he really know his brother? He _knew_ that Newt loved his creatures like they were his own children, he _knew_ that Newt traveled across the globe to free these same creatures from poachers and smugglers alike. He knew that Newt was writing – _had_ written and published a creature guide. But what exactly did he know about Newt?

Theseus felt the tears burning once again as he realized - for the first time in his life - that he knew next to nothing about his little brother. When was the last time he’d even spoken to Newt, _really_ spoke to Newt? Not that faux conversation at the Ministry, but a _real_ conversation with his brother. What did Newt even like? What kind of food did he eat? What were his favorite things to do?

_Why_ did he not know _anything?_

Leta felt her heart breaking into pieces as Theseus fell apart, reaching out to tug him into her arms, pressing herself firmly against him, her own tears falling as she tried to hold the broken pieces of her fiancé together. She cried for her little brother, whom she killed, she cried for Theseus, who was breaking, bit by bit. She cried as the two loves of her life was torn cleanly apart by the man her family had pledged their allegiance to, the same man she had chosen not to leave with.

“We’ll get him back,” she vowed, a tremor in her voice, “We’ll get Newt back.”

* * *

2.

Tina stared up at the sky, the vast, inky black night a perfect reflection of her current mindset.

“Don’t _mistake me for one of Grindelwald’s fanatics.”_

She remembered that line clear as day. The way Newt had scowled at Graves – the fake one – when the man accused him of being a follower of the Dark Lord and causing mayhem in New York on purpose.

That had been nine months ago.

She hadn’t pegged Newt as a possible Grindelwald follower, but then again, she hadn’t seen _Queenie’s_ defection coming either. Her idea of Grindelwald was that of the cruel and manipulative dictator, the same person who forced Credence into a corner, and who had twisted his mind, turning it against himself until the obscurial within him burst forth and decimated half the city.

She remembered the man who had sentenced her and Newt to death with barely a blink and she wonders just how she could have looked at him and thought they were _safe_ because they finally knew his true identity. She wonders just how she could have missed two of her closest friends being sucked into his orbit, being charmed by his voice and his empty promises.

And a part of her wonders _just_ so, were his promises _truly_ empty?

She wonders, as her eyes sought out the hidden stars in the night sky, as her neck ached from the angle she was holding her head (even though the ache was _nothing_ compared to the burning _agony_ in her heart), how she could have been so single minded that she couldn’t even _see_ her own sister’s suffering.

Queenie had always been sensitive to her moods, and it wasn’t always because she was a Legilimens. Her sister was the softest, sweetest person in the world. And Tina wonders just _how_ she could have overlooked the soul-deep suffering her sister was going through.

(She wonders if she’d seen it but ignored it.)

Tina fought against the urge to cry, her mouth twisting as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

She wonders why she ever thought that Newt would fall on the side of the law, when she knew what he would do – what he _had_ done – for his creatures. She’d read his book for crying out loud, she _knew_ he was trying to change the world’s perspective on how to treat these beasts.

_How_ had she not realized that Grindelwald promised a world where such prejudices were eradicated?

She wonders if she should have written to Newt despite the news of the engagement, wonders if there was anything she could have done to help him. She wonders if he _had_ been alone, like Queenie had been alone because Tina was a horrible person who had left her sister alone when she needed her the most. She wonders if he had been doubting, and if he’d thought about Grindelwald’s words in those moments when no one was around. Wonders if he looked around his case and the evidence of abuse those same creatures suffered and decided that their world as it was now was not worth saving.

Tina wonders and wonders and _wonders_.

(Because she was holding herself together and if she stopped thinking she would _shatter.)_

* * *

3.

Jacob hid behind Nicolas Flamel, safely ensconced behind a pillar.

Normally, a part of him would be in complete awe at the impressive display of magic that had just occurred. Normally. But this wasn't a normal situation, it was a complete nightmare.

_“Walk with me!”_

The complete and utter agony in Queenie’s voice pained him physically. She was the most beautiful and amazing woman he had ever had the pleasure of meeting, and he doesn’t know if he’s ever loved someone this much before. The feeling when Queenie had screamed at him, her voice wretched and pleading at the same time, was completely and utterly terrible. It hurt him so much to pull his hand away from hers, to watch with bated breath as she stepped through the blue flames. It _hurt_ to watch as she stared up at Grindelwald with awe in her eyes, to watch as Grindelwald himself gave her a sly smile. It hurt even more when she _didn’t_ look back, and simply disappeared.

The flames could have burned him there and then and it wouldn’t have mattered. He would have gladly accepted the death it offered because what point was there? _Queenie_ was _gone._ He loved her so much it hurt, and he _truly_ wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. But the laws were the laws, and as much as he wanted it, he would gladly sacrifice his own selfish desires to make sure she was safe.

He thinks, that he could never hate a man more so than Grindelwald at that moment.

Not because the man had tempted Queenie with his promises and his words, but because he offered something that was so unreachable and _yet_ – for a split second – made him want to agree too, made him want to cross that ring of fire to be with Queenie in a world where they could be free to be together, without any consequences. It was the temptation, the promise of something better that had torn Queenie away from him, and he wouldn't allow himself to fall prey to the same trap.

He’d shaken himself out of that line of thought, had risen from his stupor of watching Queenie disappear just in time to watch his best friend turn to Grindelwald.

He had been sitting on the steps, blankly staring at the ever creeping fire when he heard someone shout Newt’s name. Jacob turned then, his eyes searching out for Newt, having forgotten about his friend in his own bid to stop Queenie from leaving. He watched with growing horror as Grindelwald appeared behind his friend, his arm stretched out. He didn’t remember standing, didn’t remember calling for Newt. But he remembered the way Newt stared at Grindelwald for a long while, before finally taking his hand.

Jacob felt the air rush out of him as Grindelwald simply tugged his best friend closer and vanished. He couldn’t hear what the dark lord had said, and the only thing he could register was the pain of watching two people he loved walking away.

Tina had saved him from the blue fire, had deposited him outside while the remaining wizards and witches tried to contain the roaring dragons spawned from the flames, preventing the destruction of all of Paris. Jacob couldn’t have cared less about the state of the country, his simple instincts the only thing that prompted him to hide.

He didn’t know what to do, now that everything had died down, and the only thing left were the remnants of the broken pieces they had all shattered into. He couldn’t cry, couldn’t muster up the tears. But he knew the feeling of grief well enough. Queenie had slipped through his hands twice, and he wonders if it was because he wasn’t good enough. If he had tried to do more, would Queenie have left? Would she have been happy with what they had? _Could_ he have done better? Newt, his best friend, had chosen the man they’d tried to stop in New York. Should he have written more to Newt the moment he regained his memories? He remembered how the magizoologist was always alone when he traveled, and Jacob regretted not contacting him sooner. Being alone and separated, he would have been a prime target, Jacob knew this. His time in the military had taught him as much.

But what use were these regrets?

Grindelwald had found their weaknesses and exploited them. He’d torn them apart from the inside out easily, like ripping up a piece of paper.

Regret was _useless_ now that everything was said and done.

* * *

4.

Albus sighed, pushing away the stack of parchment on his desk, pressing his fingers into his temple. The pressure did nothing to relieve the heaviness that had settled. Opening his eyes, Albus stared blankly at his wooden desk and the papers that sat quietly at one corner. It felt like a betrayal, that he should be sitting here calmly, marking papers when he knew how tumultuous life must be for several individuals now.

He eyed the metal cuffs around his wrists, the accessory cold and biting on his human flesh. He was expecting the Ministry to drop by sooner or later, but that was a problem for later. The Ministry wouldn’t dare to do much to him despite their threats. The best they could do was give him a slap on the wrist. No, his mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. Other _more_ important thoughts.

_Newt…_

Albus sighed again, massaging his temple once again. It had been a gamble, throwing Newt into Gellert’s path, and whether or not it paid off still remained to be seen. It was perhaps a flaw of his – one that he shared with Gellert – this penchant for gambling.

Newt Scamander choosing Gellert was an outcome that he hadn’t really expected, and a part of him had to smile ruefully that Newt could still throw a wrench in his plans even without knowing them. The rest of him had let the shock settle in when he received the news, late enough in the evening that he didn’t need to worry about students approaching him for various reasons. Albus leaned back in his seat, his fingers intertwined with each other over his stomach.

He knew just how much Gellert loved to covet those who were lost or outcast, and he’d sent Newt directly in his path for that particular reason. There was – possibly – no one who Gellert could relate more to than Newt Scamander. Albus knew that his old friend would notice the similarities with regards to their academic past, but he’d counted on Newt’s own moral compass to guide him.

_It wasn’t a big issue_ , Albus thought, carefully turning each piece of information over in his mind. Newt choosing to follow Gellert was not an outcome high on his prediction list, but he knew there was always a chance that would happen. Gellert had chosen to pursue Newt, as Albus knew he would. Had successfully ensnared Newt, a somewhat unforeseen outcome but not one that was terribly surprising to Albus. After all, he knew first hand just _how_ charismatic Gellert could be when he wanted.

The only thing left was to observe just how _Newt_ would influence _Gellert_ Grindelwald.

And there was no doubt in his mind that his friend _would_ be drawn in by the mystery that was Newt Scamander. Newt was unassuming at first glance, a pacifist by nature and someone who disliked conflict or violence. But he _had_ his own brand of charisma as well, one that was born from the innate honesty of the man himself. It was the reason why he could charm his Muggle friend, the Goldstein sisters and – to a certain extent – the president of MACUSA herself all within a span of several days.

Albus knew that it wasn’t only because of the strings Theseus pulled that Newt got off as lightly as he did with MACUSA.

Smiling slightly now as his thoughts straightened out, he turned his head to gaze out the window of his office, where he saw a dark spot on the horizon, heralded by the first rays of dawn peeking out from behind the clouds. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad after all, that Newt had chosen to follow Gellert. If there was one trait a chessmaster should possess, it would be adaptability. And Albus was nothing if not adaptable. He would wait for everything to play out and choose where to proceed from there. He still believed in what he told his student, that it _had_ to be Newt who stopped Grindelwald.

He got up from his seat, reaching out to lift the latch of the window. The brown owl landed silently on the sill, staring up at him with beady eyes. Albus chuckled and produced a treat for the owl, letting it nibble from his palm as he gently plucked the scroll attached to its leg with his other hand. He ran a finger down the back of the owl’s head, unrolling the parchment.

The symbol of the Ministry stared back at him.

* * *

5.

Grindelwald hummed as he sipped carefully, the steam from the liquid curling and twisting like a serpent as it dissipated into the air. He had never considered himself as someone who drank tea, but he wouldn’t deny the pleasure he felt when the flavors exploded on his tongue. Closing his eyes, he exhaled silently, feeling tension drain out of his body. Newton Scamander had prepared this cup for him, an unexpected gesture that stunned him till he could only stare, uncomprehending, as the magizoologist walked away after pressing this cup into his hands. He had returned from one of his meetings, shaking the snow from his hair when Newt had appeared. A frown had coloured his face then, and he had vanished. Bemused by such an uncommon reaction, Gellert had ignored it and returned to his office where he had prepared to finish some paperwork.

He hadn’t expected Newt to barge in – as much as the man could barge – several minutes later, with a steaming cup of liquid. It was perhaps the most forward act he had ever witness the other man perform when he had pushed the cup into Gellert’s hands wordlessly. He had instinctively taken the cup, merely staring after Newt when the wizard just left.

And now here he was, a few minutes later, nursing the same cup. He had hesitated slightly before checking for any poison, not that he truly believed that Newton would do such an underhanded thing.

The tea was superb, he had to admit.

Albus loved to drink it, but he had always found himself more inclined to something stronger than liquid brewed from leaves. He wondered vaguely if he’d just never tried something as fragrant as this before.

Grindelwald tipped the cup, finishing the last of the tea as he ruminated.

It was ironic, he thought, that while everyone assumed he would hunt Newt Scamander down and punish him for his role in the events of New York, he had never – originally – intended anything of the sort. He would have revealed himself soon enough, and Scamander had merely been on an opposing side, viewed in a similar way as he did MACUSA. The only interest he had taken in Newton Scamander back then was his relation to Albus Dumbledore. He was curious when he’d found out that Newt had been from Hogwarts, and expelled from there. His curiosity only grew even more – tinged with rage he would admit – when he found out that Albus had vouched for him, allowing him to get away without his wand being snapped.

His interest then had purely been based in Albus’ involvement in this young man’s life. He hadn’t even given Newt Scamander much thought until he heard the whispers. Whispers of how he was planning his revenge against the man who contributed to his capture. Gellert had wanted to laugh when he’d heard those rumours. _Why_ should he waste his energy on a man who had the misfortune to be on the opposing side? If he’d personally sought after each and every man who opposed him, he’d be fading away to dust long before he would be done with all of them.

It hadn’t concerned him, not personally, that Newton Scamander had revealed who he was and had been the one to finally capture him when so many others failed. He had no plans to personally deal with the man, had chose to focus his efforts instead on the grander schemes in play.

But still, with all the whispers and rumours floating about, even his interest was piqued, and he couldn’t help but find out more about this wizard who seemed to carry a case full of creatures everywhere he went.

The more he dug into Newt Scamander’s past, the more intrigued he became. This was a man who had been hurt and betrayed by his own friends – if the reports were to be believed – and yet still retained such a deep capacity for compassion. It was almost incomprehensible to him why anyone would go to such lengths for what could be surmounted to be beasts who probably had no idea of the sacrifices this man had offered for their own freedom.

And yet…

Gellert had found himself slowly becoming more curious about this man. This wizard who – according to his academic records – wasn’t a fantastic student, who had the penchant for rebellion and for being constantly distracted. It was a load of bullshit, Gellert knew, considering the impressive display of magic he’d seen when he explored Scamander’s case. The amount of spells and Charms layered over each other without resulting conflict was nothing short of amazing, given the number of habitats Scamander had in his case, with each containing a different climate specifically tailored for each creature.

Gellert had remembered his trip through the case, remembered that this was the same man who had managed to separate an obscurial from its host, who managed to contain that very same obscurial – and he decided then, to seek out the man himself.

He just hadn’t expected the man to be brazen enough to tell him to keep quiet.

Granted, the man had had no idea it was him, but he _has_ killed others for less. Something in him had stilled his hand, and considering where he was now, he was glad he did.

Gellert turned the cup over in his hand, allowing a small smirk to play at his lips in the privacy of his own room. It had been interesting, chasing Newton Scamander. And to think that he had nearly missed this golden opportunity…

He was amused at the ironic turn of events, given that his original plans hadn’t even involved Newt at all save for a note that he would probably need to be gotten rid of eventually. Grindelwald hummed to himself, idly tapping his finger against the side of the cup, the soft _clink clink clink_ echoing in the large room. Newton Scamander was a prize that he hadn’t thought to seduce, and he was only realizing his fortune at finding this gem amongst wizardkind. He’d meant it when he told Newt that they needed more people with a true vision. The magizoologist was convicted in a way that most wizards weren’t. He was dedicated to his work to the point of obsession, and he wasn’t a man to give up easily.

Those were traits that Gellert could appreciate. He had underestimated Newt once, dismissed him as weak, and it had led to his capture and imprisonment. He wouldn’t make the same mistake again. From what he had researched, he knew that most people belittled and undermined Newt, turning their noses up at him, classifying him as useless and _weak._

Gellert smiled, they were fools then, for not realizing the potential that rested within this individual. He had Credence, who was powerful in his own right. He had Queenie Goldstein, sister to one of MACUSA’s finest aurors and a powerful Legilimens on her own. He had already stolen the hope of their loved ones the moment they decided to follow him.

And now he had Newt Scamander. Newt and Queenie were both unexpected additions, but he was nothing if not adaptable. Even though Newt Scamander was a single, quiet individual with supposedly no real connections, he had sway with some of the most important people. With this one act, he had disabled Theseus Scamander and with _him_ , the Ministry of Magic – not that they were extremely prioritized for him, given their utter incompetence, but it was amusing to watch them run around like headless chickens.

Besides, Newt Scamander was Albus’ champion. What better way was there to greet his old friend than to turn _his_ own champion over to his cause?

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a review on your way out! :)


End file.
